This disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for notifications regarding maintenance and recall conditions.
Drivers are generally familiar with dashboard lights that indicate a maintenance condition to be addressed (such as a scheduled oil change or low tire pressure, or an irregularity in one of the vehicle systems as indicated by a “check engine light”). Recently, newer display technology used in consumer vehicles such as color and interactive displays has allowed notifications to be provided to drivers that are more informative than simple lighted or blinking dashboard icons. Nevertheless, many drivers still feel intimidated by vehicle maintenance and many tend to ignore these notifications, which continue to be viewed as strident, sterile, and unfriendly.
Additionally, from time to time vehicles may be subject to recall notices for issues that require servicing by the dealer. These notices are generally mailed out by the vehicle manufacturer or dealer to the mailing address of the owner of the vehicle that the manufacturer or dealer has on file. Vehicle owners sometimes complain that they do not receive these notices when they have in fact been mailed out. Often in such cases, the owner did receive the mailing but threw it away without reading it, mistaking it for a marketing mailing. Furthermore, many vehicle owners do not read the notices carefully as they may find them difficult or too technical to follow. Finally, even if the owner does read a notice at home the owner may still not remember to take care of the issue and take the vehicle for repair when the owner has the opportunity to do so.